


The Darkness We Share

by Nina36



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Wincest Implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:51:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina36/pseuds/Nina36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He summons her using his blood: drops of the blood of the righteous man to seek Azazel’s daughter</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Darkness We Share

This is some kind of a companion piece to this ficlet I wrote last year: She comes to him

I should be working on my big bang, but I had to write this:)

 

Dean tastes like tears and ashes. Not always, not everytime she goes to him, but when he does, Meg’s blood hums He summons her using his blood: drops of the blood of the righteous man to seek Azazel’s daughter

She always answers his call, not because she wants to use him — because _seriously_ , he’s just a broken toy, flesh, bones and blood of a warrior who lost everything --

Fuck, if that doesn’t sound familiar…maybe that’s why she never taunts, not when they’re together and alone. Dark alleys that smell of beer and dirt, his hands in her hair, his breath hot against the nape of her neck, fucking her against   a wall.

She knows it’s not how he really likes it, not when he is  _Dean Winchester the Hunter_ , the son of John Winchester, the brother of Sam Winchester. When he fucks her like that he tastes of ashes and tears, he fucks into her, like a man going to war, or like a man running from hell and rusty razors.

He summons her on moonless nights, in bleak motel rooms, with scratchy walls and ugly wallpapers and he licks her skin, sucking blood to the surface without tasting it, his eyes closed and his heart shatters some more, every single time. 

He summons her when he counts the days and he realizes his little brother — and yeah, she’s a demon, she’s twisted, but she understands love, she understands loss and she’s evil enough not to give a fuck about incestuous thoughts. — she is the one fucking him then, riding him relentlessly into orgasms that tear screams away from his throat; her nails digging in his skin, his blood and sweat and tears heavy in the air. 

He summons her and she waits, wants, needs. She touches the bruises he leaves on her skin, feeling  _something._

And for a moment she’s almost grateful. 

She waits for him to summon her, to kiss her emptiness away, because Dean Winchester can’t hep being the Righteous Man even while he fucks a demon.. 

She leaves him, every time, without sparing a glance to the man, wondering if he’d still taste like salt and ashes if she turned her back and kissed him. 

She leaves him, every time, and the darkness seems different, the kind of darkness she can live with…the kind he can bear to face another day.

He summons her…and she goes to him, they play and they fuck, they keep each other afloat…

After all they’re both soldiers, they do what they can to survive, even fucking the enemy.

Even if they taste alike: salt and ashes. 


End file.
